The present invention relates generally to food freshness barcode printers that are installed in food service centers where non-technical users are required to complete the installation in minimal time. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of utilizing a startup wizard that guides a user through the installation on a food freshness barcode printer, enabling the non-technical user to complete the installation in minimal time.
A barcode printer is a computer peripheral or a smart device for printing barcode labels or tags that can be attached to, or printed directly on, physical objects. Barcode printers are commonly used to label cartons before shipment, or to label retail items with UPCs or EANs. The most common barcode printers employ one of two different printing technologies. Direct thermal printers use a print head to generate heat that causes a chemical reaction in specially designed paper that turns the paper black. Thermal transfer printers also use heat, but instead of reacting the paper, the heat melts a waxy or resin substance on a ribbon that runs over the label or tag material. The heat transfers ink from the ribbon to the paper.
Barcode printers are designed for different markets. Industrial barcode printers are used in large warehouses, manufacturing facilities, and food facilities. They have large paper capacities, operate faster and have a longer service life. However, installation and configuration of industrial barcode printers can be difficult and non-customizable. For retail and office environments, desktop barcode printers are most common. These desktop barcode printers can also be difficult to install and configure.
Furthermore, traditional setup and installation of food freshness barcode printers may conditionally utilize the use of a printed overlay to identify essential configurations. However, this approach is non-customizable and language centric. Further, the printer device may be a smart printer that may have an installed application to create custom functionality for the end user. If that is the case, then it is also undesirable to identify non-relevant configuration items to the user. Additionally, the food freshness printers are installed in food service centers where non-technical users are required to complete the installation in minimal time.
Thus, there exists a need for a method of utilizing a startup wizard that guides a user through the installation on a food freshness barcode printer, enabling the non-technical user to complete the installation in minimal time. There is also a need for a customizable installation that is not language centric.
The present invention discloses a startup wizard that prompts a user for some or all of the following items: language, date format, product database, network configuration, or other specific elements required for implementation. Further, the startup wizard detects first power on or is accessible from a system menu.